cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
POLI Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded POLI (Political Science) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Political Science within the Faculty of Social Sciences. 100-level courses POLI 101 - Uralican Politics POLI 102 - Uralican Government 200-level courses POLI 202 - An Introduction to Political Theory POLI 210 - Comparative Politics POLI 211 - European Integration and the European Union POLI 212 - The Robertian Alliance System POLI 240 - International Politics 300-level courses POLI 300A - Ancient and Medieval Political Thought POLI 300B - Early Modern Political Thought POLI 300C - Post-Enlightenment Political Thought POLI 303 - Neo-Tribalism POLI 305 - Diversity, Pluralism, Difference in Politics POLI 306 - Introduction to Marxism POLI 307 - Introduction to Francoism POLI 311 - Governments and Politics in Varying Alliance Blocs POLI 316 (also PHIL 316) - Tygaism POLI 317 - Politics of Development POLI 318 - Contrastive Politics POLI 319 - Issues in Comparative Politics POLI 320 - The Uralican Constitution POLI 323 - Issues in Politics POLI 329 - The Political Foundations of International Law POLI 332 - Urban Politics POLI 333 - Representation and Electoral Systems POLI 334 - Culture(s), Knowledge and Power POLI 335 - Gender and Politics POLI 336 - The Modern Robertian State POLI 338 - Approaches to Political Analysis (Seminar Course) POLI 339 - The Empirical Analysis of Politics (Seminar Course) POLI 342 - The Political Foundations of International Law POLI 343 - International Organization POLI 344 - International Political Economy POLI 345 - Ethics in International Relations POLI 346 - Uralican Foreign Policy POLI 347 - Discourses of World Politics POLI 348 - International Security POLI 349 - Issues in International Politics POLI 350 - Introduction to Public Administration POLI 351 - Public Policy Analysis POLI 357 - Uralican Environmental Politics POLI 360 - Uralican Public Policy POLI 361 - Pressure Groups in Uralica POLI 366 - Uralican Political Economy POLI 369 - Issues in Uralican Politics POLI 377 - Comparative Environmental Politics POLI 378 - Comparative Federalism POLI 379 - Topics in Contemporary European Politics 400-level courses POLI 401 - Advanced Topics in Political Theory (Seminar Course) POLI 402 - Contemporary Themes in Political Thought (Seminar Course) POLI 412 - Migration, Nationalism and Identity in Asia (Seminar Course) POLI 413 - Feminist Political Thought (Seminar Course) POLI 414 - Politics in the Old European Union (Seminar Course) POLI 415 - Francoism: Differences of Opinion (Seminar Course) POLI 420 - Constitutional Law and Politics in Uralica (Seminar Course) POLI 430 - Media, Technology and Politics POLI 431 - Comparative Political Analysis (Seminar Course) POLI 432 - The Politics of Social Movements (Seminar Course) POLI 433 - Issues in Politics (Seminar Course) POLI 434 - The Politics of Class (Seminar Course) POLI 442 - International Law (Seminar Course) POLI 443 - Ethnicity, Nationalism and Violent Conflict (Seminar Course) POLI 444 - Globalization, Autonomy, and Cooperation (Seminar Course) POLI 456 - The Politics of Information (Seminar Course) POLI 458 - Topics in Environmental Politics (Seminar Course) POLI 461 - Contemporary Challenges to the Uralican State (Seminar Course) POLI 490 - Directed Reading POLI 499 - Honours Seminar and Essay 500-level courses POLI 505 - Problems of Political Analysis POLI 506 - Qualitative Research Methods POLI 507 - Comparative Policy and Governance POLI 508 - Comparative Politics POLI 509 - Political Theory POLI 516 - Uralican Politics POLI 533 - Themes in Contemporary Politics POLI 540 - International Relations POLI 580 - Legislative Internship Report POLI 590 - Directed Readings POLI 599 - MA Thesis 600-level courses POLI 600 - Professional Development Seminar POLI 605 - Problems of Political Analysis POLI 606 - Qualitative Research Methods POLI 607 - Comparative Policy and Governance POLI 608 - Comparative Politics POLI 609 - Political Theory POLI 616 - Uralican Politics POLI 633 - Themes in Contemporary Politics POLI 640 - International Relations POLI 690 - Directed Readings POLI 699 - PhD Dissertation